insignificant details
by spiral2
Summary: b/a fluff. another what happens after angel shanshu-ed R+R pls!


Disclaimer: I don't own them...yadda..  
Summary: Something I thought of in my world of denial. What is Angel's last name anyway? Lets just say Angel miraculously becomes human in the near future. I haven't actually watched most of the lastest episodes, so this is basically from what I heard. If the details are wrong, just overlook them ks? My first fic, so please be gentle. =) I'll continue to write if I have good reviews. Low self esteem here!  
  
"Please."  
"No."  
"Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?"  
"I don't like cherries." Angel wrinkled his nose. Somehow, Buffy thought that was incredibly cute. Not as cute as his "bewildered" look, but...  
Okay, getting out of point there.  
"How about a kiss then?" Buffy suggested.  
"Nice try," Angel smirked at her, "Now try something I don't get on a regular basis."  
Buffy looked insulted. "Fine. There goes all your kissing privileges for the rest of the day."  
Angel sighed. He pulled Buffy closer to him and ran his fingers through her hair. He wasn't used to her shorter style yet, but he knew Buffy would look great in anything, even if she shaved her head bald.  
"Come on Buffy ..think of Connor," he tried to explain.  
Buffy scowled at him, "I think Connor Angelus sounds good."  
Angel snorted, "He'll be laughed out of school. Angelus is bnot/b a last name." He sighed yet again. He loved being with Buffy, but he hated the times when they couldn't agree, which was probably 90% of the time. Although the making up bdid/b make it all worthwhile..  
"I just want to leave all that Angelus stuff to the past," He admitted, "Shelve it under unpleasant memories in pre-Shanshu years"  
Buffy softened. "You could have said so earlier." She chided him. Now she felt bad, and she hated feeling guilty! She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head n his chest.  
There was a moment of comfortable silence between the former vampire and slayer. They appreciated this rare moment, the only sound being the mess of papers surrounding them rustling in the air.  
Then Buffy broke the silence. "Ya know, all you see are books like 'One-Oh-One Names for Children', or 'Popular Names and their Meanings', but you never," she paused her rant for a breath, "Ever see a book on 'What Last Names For An Ex-Vampire Which Doesn't Sound Cheesy For His Marriage Certificate or Driving License or his Son or...'"  
Angel placed a finger on her lips, "It would be a tad too hard for a book to have such a long name, would it?" he pointed out, amused at his girlfriend's tirade.  
Buffy sniffled, "So they could print in really small print," she said thoughtfully, "Or they could just use the front part."  
Angel nudged her back to the more important situation at hand. "How about Summers?" he suggested. "It'll save a lot of trouble."  
Buffy glared at him. "Nuh-uh!" she shook her head, something a little hard to do with it leaning on Angel, "Then it'll be like we never got married."  
Angel felt a whirl of confusion starting to swirl up in his head. He could attempt to try to interpret that, but he chose not to, preferring to focus on Buffy instead. He summed it up into one word. "Huh".  
Buffy gave him a "duh" look. "When people I know call me Buffy Summers, I can't casually say 'Oh no, its not Summers anymore'," she explained patiently. "Its part of getting married. You get to tell people you're married without seeming like you are bragging. Look at Anya. She refused to answer to anything but Anya Harris for a while. Gee, are you guys that dense?"  
Angel chuckled, and pressed a kiss to the blonde mass of hair. "Okay, so you come up with something better," He challenged her.  
She shot him a look. "I already did, along with the other fifty or so I suggested, if only you weren't so critical. What your excuse?"  
Angel grimaced, "Excuse me, since when did being Irish mean you can conveniently add an 'O' in front? O'Riley? I would prefer to spend the rest of my life not hearing the reference to that boy thank you," he shuddered.  
Buffy decided this was not the best time to mention she had invited Riley and his wife to the wedding of Buffy and Angel Whatever-They-Were-Going-To-Decide-On." She automatically bit her lip, thinking. She brightened. "Why don't we just stay as Buffy and Angel?" she suggested, "Who cares about last names anyway. They're just insignificant details. Besides, its quite common these days not to have a last name you know."  
"On second thoughts, scratch that," She said before Angel could comment. "I can't only think of anyone cool who goes without a last name. There's Cher, but she's not exactly a great example. People will think we're hippies" She shuddered at the thought of she and Angel as hippies.  
Angel nodded in agreement. "Besides, as you so often say," He teased, "I'm an old fashioned fart. I still want a last name."  
"Oh right, non-21st century catholic boy," Buffy remembered, "What was your last name anyway?" She turned to look at him.  
Angel looked back at her sadly. "The only thing I remembered was pretty much my name," he told her, "that of course, along with the gruesome deaths of my family. I've seemed to forgotten about the more insignificant details.." he trailed wistfully.  
Buffy hugged him, not really knowing what to say. She knew he had to go through this himself.  
"Liam," she murmured, "Am I supposed to call you Liam from now," she indicated the mess of forms, "After we fill in those? 'cause I don't think I'll ever get used to calling you anything but Angel."  
Angel smiled at his fiancé, marveling at how lucky and perfect his life was.  
"Whatever you call me is perfectly fine." He pressed another kiss, this time on her neck.  
Buffy moaned. "So I can call you anything, even really embarrassing names you hate, like-" She was cut off when Angel bit her neck lightly. "okay, Mr. I'm-Not-A-Vampire-But-Act-Like-One-Anyway," She bat him away, squealing when he continued nibbling at her neck, "I'll settle for Angel. And stop that! It tickles!"  
Angel laughed, and sat back comfortably in his original position, back against the hardboard of the bed, legs crossed, arms wrapped firmly around Buffy.  
"Can we settle this quickly before we have no choice but to agree to something completely unacceptable as a last resort?" He pleaded.  
"You mean like Spike and Faith?" Buffy giggled, "I can't imagine that if I had ever continued seeing him -which I most definitely would and have not-" she added the last bit seeing Angel's dark look, "I'll be Buffy the Bloody."  
Angel growled slightly, "What did you see in him anyway?" he grumbled, "Peroxide Blonde's evil to the core. He doesn't even regret his evil deeds now that he has a soul!"  
Buffy smiled secretly. What Angel and everyone else didn't know was how Spike had acted unaffected by his soul, but had cried his heart out that night onto Buffy's shoulder.  
"Chill," She laid a comforting hand on Angel's shoulder, "Faith's the one becoming Mrs. Bloody." She couldn't help bursting into tiny peals of uncontrolled laughter, "though I was married to him for a while.." She teased.  
"Yeah.. I know," Angel rolled his eyes, "He's lucky it was only a spell though.."  
"You know, of you keep straying away from this, we'll never get these papers filled up before Connor wakes up." Angel said pointedly.  
Buffy snorted. "We'll be lucky if we get this settled before Connor' has graduated."  
"Which I don't want because I don't think I can wait that long till we get married," Angel said sincerely, "I've waited for that day for a long time."  
Buffy broke from his grasp and turned to look at him again, "I know what you mean" she murmured., kissing him sweetly on the lips.   
Body tingling from head to toe, they stared at each other's eyes. Unlike past occasions when they tried desperately to memorize each speck in their eyes in case it was the very last chance they had, this time, they took their time, she drowning herself in his deep dark chocolate orbs, the ones which concealed centuries of wisdom, guilt, hurt and pain, and he admiring her haunting gray eyes which would sparkle with laughter or cloud when she was hurt. Right now, they glowed with pure love.  
"That's one more line you can't use on me again" Buffy joked, "This is the point in which you tell me something cheesy like 'I'll never run out of lines for you' ."   
Angel smiled at her and reached out to clasp her hand. "I'll never run out of lines for you." he quoted her.   
"You just did," Buffy stuck her tongue out at him, "Now it'll all be settled if you just agree to use Angelus," she kidded.  
Angel shook his head. "You owe me you know," he grinned mischievously, knowing this was the start of a game they played to death, but never got tired of. "I let you order pizza for dinner bagain/b"  
Buffy's eyes sparkled with mirth. She was all too willing to play along. "I let you order those little mushroom thingys."  
"I let you drag me to the mall the other day," Angel countered, "I still haven't recovered, you know?"  
"I sat through a whole hour of that boring history program with you."  
"I sat through one of those nonsensical features of-"  
A loud wail of a baby cut their conversation short. Buffy sighed and looked at Angel, "We'll really never get this done until Connor graduates will we?"  
Angel scooped his fiancé up and carried her towards the crib. "I don't know, we could always go for the no last name thing."  
  
"Hey! Ouch! I was just joking! No violence in front of Connor please. Buffy!" 


End file.
